Snowflakes, Frost, and Blizzards
by AGmegan101
Summary: This is my collection of oneshots! Most of them are centered around Jack Frost. If you have a prompt PM or review to send it to me! These will revolve around Prank wars, ninjas, First Christmases, and more! (P.S. the only characters I ship together for this is ToothXJack)
1. Chapter 1

**/Hey everybody! AGMegan is back and ready to roll! This is going to be my collection of oneshots for RotG. I GLADLY accept reviews, prompts, even flames (where else can I make s'mores?)! So the ones I have are kind of short and I will be updating whenever I can. Next update date is... July 31! Here we go:!**

Jack pushed open Jamie's window and clambered in. "So kiddo, why aren't you outside?"

Jamie looked up from his papers on his desk, "Homework! My mom's making me take French and I just can't wrap my mind around it."

"Here let me see it." Jack said taking the worksheet. "Écrire un paragraphe sur vous-même. Piece of cake."

"You speak French?! Hey, can you help me?"

"Course I can! You just have to write a paragraph about yourself. You write it, I check it!"

O.o.O.o.O

"Mon nom est Jamie Bennett. J'ai treize ans. ma couleur préférée est le bleu. J'habite à Burgess, New York. There, good. Now can you come outside?" Jack asked.

"I just have one question left."

"Yes?"

"How many languages do you know?"

Jack looked deep in thought, "48 excluding yetish, wind, baby teeth, signed english, and what some of the winter sprites speak."

"Woah. When did you learn all that?!"

"You forget. I'm three hundred twenty-seven! Now come on!"

O.o.O.o.O

A week later Jack flew to Burgess preparing himself for the snowball fight he wanted to have. He was flying over his lake when he saw all the kids there. He landed in a tree quietly.

"He said he knew 48 human languages! 48!"

"Woah!" The kids said in unison.

Jack smiled and landed in front of them after doing three backflips. "Ég er æðisleg"

"Wah?" Monty asked.

"I am awesome." Jack smiled.

Pippa raised her hand.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Could you help me with my Spanish homework."

Jack looked at her, "Creo que sí."

"And that is?" Claude asked.

"I guess." Jack answered, "anyone else need help?" All hands but Monty's went up. '_This is going to be a LOOONG day_.' Jack thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**/hey guys! I know in the last chapter I would be updating Wednesday. This is just an extra for you. I will still be updating on Wednesday! Don't forget to review or PM prompts or ideas! Thanks! Sorry about the 'Troy shall not read' thing... My brother wanted to read and I didn't put the better, (hopefully) less OOC one up. Tell me if it is less OOC or not. Thanks./**

"You are the problem Jack, ya dill. You mess everything up. You don't deserve being a Guardian. None of us even care about ya! Your family was probably overjoyed when you died! All you do is cause trouble! You don't belong anywhere! Ya know how I know this?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms.

Jack stared up at him, holding in his tears. He timidly shook his head 'No.'

Bunny scowled and looked down at him narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Because, if you did belong, than surely the Man in the Moon would have alerted us to your existence earlier on. But no, he waited for three hundred twenty-seven years."

Jack sniffled. '_Bunny's right. I don't deserve to be a Guardian, and I sure don't deserve to talk to them if Man in the Moon didn't even tell them about me for three hundred twenty-seven years_.'

"So just ge' otta my Warren!" Bunny yelled.

Jack tilted his head forwards slightly and flew as fast as he could out of the Warren.

❄Line Break❄

A week later Jack sat in a small cave beside Burgess Lake listening to the radio. He couldn't deal with silence any more, and after adjusting to hearing people talk to him Jack started to miss it. So after Bunny had yelled at him he hadn't come out of the cave, resulting in a mellow winter. A song came on that Jack knew almost by heart.

"Ho! Hey! Ho! Hey! I've been trying to do it right. I've been livin' a lonely life."

_'Just about sums me up right there_.' Jack thought.

"So show me family all the blood that I will bleed. I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong."

_'I lied to myself. I thought people could care for me. I thought I could have a family.'_ Jack thought. When the Guardians initially tried to get him to join their ranks he turned them down at first. Other people had tricked him. Like the Elementals, they waited until Jack completely trusted them until the kicked him out. The Elementals consisted of the Summer spirit and her sprites, The two spring spirits, May and April, and the fall spirits, Kale and Hunter. Jack had been five years old when he had first met them. That had been his first interaction with people that could see him (besides the wind) and he was overjoyed he wasn't alone. In the end, Jack ended up burnt and angry. Now with the Guardians, he thought they had really meant it. He thought that they were sincere. Apparently, he was wrong.

"I belong wi-" the radio started before being turned off.

_'I don't belong. Bunny said so.'_

❄Line Break❄

"Where's Fros'bite? He shoulda been 'ere four hours ago." Bunny complained.

"Who saw Jack last?" Tooth asked.

Sandy wrote 'April 10'.

North nodded. "Same. That was the last meeting. About two weeks ago."

"I saw 'im a week ago..." Bunny said nervously.

"What exactly happened, _Bunnymund_?" Tooth asked, narrowing her eyes. Everyone knew that Jack and Bunny didn't exactly get along, to put it nicely.

Bunny laughed nervously. "Well, ya see I was kinda busy and he kept gettin' in the way, sooo..."

"So?" North asked and Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"I said somethin'... I didn't mean it though." Bunny rushed seeing Tooth's glare.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Tooth said flying close to Bunny staring him down.

"..."

"E. Aster Bunnymund you tell me right now!" Tooth demanded.

"... Told 'im he didn' deserve ta be a Guardian. An' tha' he made a mess of everythin'."

"And...?" North asked.

"He didn't belong."

Sandy motioned for him to keep going.

"And none of us cared 'bout him."

Tooth was 'this' closer to giving Bunny a quarter. "What exactly, were you 'busy' with, might I ask?"

"I was still cleaning up after the Easter fiasco… Guess I kinda lost my temper."

"You think?!" Tooth shrieked before turning to Sandy. "Do you think you can track him?"

Sandy nodded and concentrated. After a few moments he stopped and shook his head, eyes downcast.

"Bunny! When we find Jack you are going to _apologize_!" Tooth yelled, fluttering around angrily.

"I will see if I can find him on globe." North said side-stepping away from the fairy before rushing to the globe.

North exited the room with the Guardians behind him. Soon after, they left deflated. Jack was missing.

❄Line Break❄

_The next day._

Jack sat listening to the radio. That was all he seemed to be able to do. It made noise and he needed noise. He didn't want to face the silence.

'Hold on, to me as we go. As we roll down this unfamiliar road. And although this wave is stringing us along, just know you're not alone. 'Cuz I'm gonna make this place your home.'

_'But, I am alone. No one cares, therefore I don't have a real home. And the home I do have... I don't think a cave besides a lake qualifies_.' Jack thought crying silently, listening intently to the song. He closed his eyes and cried into his hands. _'If the Guardians did want me around they would have tried to make me feel welcome. Not sent Bunny to kick me out of their 'group'. They only used me to defeat Pitch. How could I ever have been naive enough to think that someone could care? The Elementals are enough of an example. They celebrated after they got rid of me, the Guardians probably are happy now. Especially, Bunny. I can't believe I viewed him as a big brother. 'Sides, if the Guardians did care then they would be out looking for me_._ Not celebrating_'

❄Line Break❄

_Four days later._

"So, here is where we are searching today. Jamie," North looked at the eleven year old. "You are searching Burgess' forest. Bunny you are searching Antarctica along with Tooth. Sandy, you will be searching Jasper National Park in Canada. And I, along with Yetis and fairies, will be searching everywhere else.

So, here Jamie was, scouring the forest beside Jack's lake. He was following quiet music.

'Can anybody hear me? Or am I talking to myself. My mind is running empty in this search for someone else, who doesn't look right through me. It's all just static in my head. Can anybody tell me why? I'm lonely like a satellite.'

Jamie paused outside of an entrance to the small cave that was hidden by brush and small trees, "Cuz tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut sending S.O.S. from this tiny box. And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot."

"Can I please come down? 'Cuz I'm tired of drifting round and round. Can I please come down? I'm deafened by the silence. Is it something that I've done?" The music abruptly stopped. Jamie was about to go in when he heard Jack whisper, "I forgot. I'm winter. Winter is isolation, loneliness, trouble, death. The world would be better without winter. I've killed crops, animals, and people because I couldn't control my powers."

That was it. Jamie crawled into the cave, How Jack could fit into it, he'd never know. He paused, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He saw Jack curled into a ball. Jack, the almighty Jack. Guardian of fun was sad. Jamie's big brother in all but blood.

"Jack?" Jamie whispered.

Jack curled into himself even more. "What are you doing here? Isn't there school today?"

"School's over- for me. I need to teach _you _something you forgot." Jamie said sitting down beside Jack. "Winter is also snowballs and fun times."

Jack peeked one eye open and looked at Jamie.

"Winter is the peace to the world. Where families can gather together and have fun. It's where the world is quiet and calm." Jamie finished.

"Why were you looking for me?" Jack whispered sitting up.

Jamie leaned over and hugged Jack, "You're my big brother, best friend, and a Guardian."

Jack's head raised fully. His eyes were open with shock and joy. Jamie smiled at his friend, his brother.

"Everybody - even Bunny - has been worried sick! We thought we would never find you!" Jamie said smiling.

"Everybody? Even Bunny?" Jack asked doubtful.

"And don't you forget it!" Jamie said standing up and offered a hand to Jack. "Come on, we need to get to the North Pole."

**/Do you think I should make this into a short arc? PM or review me your answers!/**


	3. Chapter 3

**/Thank you Guest! You are my first reviewer! I did your prompt before I did the chapter I was supposed to do! Next update is Monday. Anyway, Here's the chapter!/**

Jack was sitting in North's library reading War and Peace. He was sitting in the rafters so no one would know of his embarrassing secret. He liked to read... a lot. If Bunny found out he was smart- he could consider his existence terminated. So here he was, reading. He was taking every word and remembering it (of course, it helped when you had a photographic memory).

North and Sandy walked through the large entrance to the library, followed by Tooth and Bunny. Jack stopped moving. They could NOT find out.

"What types o' books 'ave been takin'" Bunny asked.

"All types. The Yeti's are baffled! The books are gone for one to two week intervals! Then returned. It is strange!" North explained.

'_Oh no. I'm busted_.' Jack thought and flew away, only to get found by Phil. While he was carrying the book, no less.

"Do we have any ideas who took them?" Tooth asked.

"Whoever it was must have taken them outside pole." North said.

Sandy formed a golden question mark. _How do you know?_

"The books are in good condition. The Yetis say they just... smell different."

"Do ya mind lettin' me smell one? I might be able ta figure out who took the books." Bunny asked.

"Sure Bunny. One of the most recent are Les Misérables by Victor Hugo." North said.

Bunny nodded and left.

"What book is missing right now?" Tooth asked.

"The first published addition of War and Peace by Leo Topstoy. It is 1,225 pages. But it is strange."

Sandy formed another question mark. _Why?_

"It is written solely in Russian and French." Answered North.

"What about the other books? How many pages are there?" Tooth asked.

"Shortest is Les Misérables, which is 488 pages."

"So that means," Tooth said, "whoever it is likes to read -a lot-, is outside a lot, and can speak at least two different languages."

Bunny came back, his eyebrows furrowed. "Smelled like snow, pine trees, peppermint, chocolate, a faint bi' o' smoke, salt, and somethin' else. Almost like Jack, bu' he doesn' like ta read."

"Why would Jack be taking books?" Tooth asked.

Sandy formed a picture of Bunny laughing at Jack.

"That is true, Sandy." North laughed.

Then Phil burst in carrying an annoyed looking Jack by his hoodie and Bunny burst out laughing. "Erg Halgah Buta!"

North looked at Jack. Jack had his arms crossed holding a book securely in them. Phil was holding his staff so that Jack couldn't freeze him or fly away.

"Why would you take the books Jack? I would have just given them to you." North said.

Jack wiggled his way out of Phil's hand and scoffed, "Do you really think that the Kangaroo would ever let me live this down?!"

"He has a point North." Tooth said.

Sandy formed a picture of a snowflake, then a book, then a question mark. Why do you like to read?

"It just... It lets me be someone else. I get to be in a different world with some of them. Others, it gives me some new facts and ideas." Jack explained grabbing his staff.

Sandy nodded.

"I'm just gonna go before Cottontail over there decides to stop laughing. Bye." Jack yelled before flying out of a window.

'_Who would have guessed?_' Sandy thought. '_Although there might be more to his obsession than that_.'

**/Please review guys!/**


	4. Chapter 4

**/Hey guys! These are two one-shots, but I'm putting them up at the same time. The first one 'Awkward Spirits' was a prompt for Wisdomesdaughter! Yeah! (She has AWESOME stories too, go check them out! She has RotG and Percy Jackson!) I hope you like where I went with your idea! P.S. Next update is Friday!/**

AWKWARD SPIRITS

"We have an assignment from Manny!" North bellowed.

"Bettah no' be like yer stupid April fools day prank..." Bunny muttered.

"Iz not my fault that I lost calendar!" North groaned.

"It was October mate! Hallow's month!" Bunny grumbled.

"Ah! Bunny, thanks for bringing up subject!" North laughed before sobering up. "Manny learned from past mistakes. We are to find spirits and befriend them. Make sure they aren't alone."

At this Jack laughed nervously. "One itsy problem... I'm not really liked in the spirit world..."

"What do you mean Jack?" Tooth asked fluttering into Jack's face.

"Seriously guys?!" Seeing their looks of confusion he explained. "Winter spirits aren't, well, liked, at all."

"Wha' 'bout the snow queen? She's a wintah spirit." Bunny asked.

"She's kinda... Awkward..." Jack commented off-handedly.

"Well, we have to try, and since you seem to know her, that's who we will start with." North declared.

"They are stubborn. Aren't they?" Jack asked Sandy. Sandy merely laughed and nodded.

❄Line Break❄

"Jack! Olet täällä! Ajattelin, että olisi koskaan tullut! (Jackie! You're here! I thought you would never come!)" A teenage girl with platinum blond hair and electric blue eyes squealed.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kyllä, olen täällä. Kuinka menee? (Yes, I'm here. How are you?)"

The girl walked closer to Jack and sighed dramatically, "Nem olyan jó, mint lehetett volna, Jackie. Élet már meglehetősen unalmas, nélküled. (Not as good as it could have been, Jackie. Life's boring without you.)"

Jack shuffled awkwardly, "Talán lehet benne egy nyelvet? Lehetőleg angolul. (Can you stick with one language, preferably English?)"

"Anything for you Jackie." The girl fluttered her eyes.

"My name's Toothiana." Tooth broke in trying to lesson the awkwardness.

"Oh. That's nice. Not nearly as lovely as mine Reine des Neiges." Reine or Snow Queen glared at Tooth.

"Doesn' tha' mean Snow Queen in French though?" Bunny asked.

"Hey Jackie..." Reine sang, "you know... French is the language of love."

"Did you know that Arrête means STOP IT in French too?" Jack smiled innocently.

"Jack! Be kind to girl." North lectured not realizing that Reine was flirting with an unwilling Jack.

Jack glared daggers. If his look could have killed, not even Manny would have been able to save North.

"Listen to North, Jackie, you-" Reine was cut off by Jack.

"Good bye! Gotta go! Iceland's begging for some snow!" Jack flew off quickly.

Sandy created a question mark in his sand and was about to make another picture before it was frozen.

"If you don't have him you're useless, freaks! Go and fetch him! The Snow Queen will not rest until she has the Winter Prince!" Reine demanded, stomping her foot.

"Sure..." Bunny said, the others, realizing Bunny was lying so they could leave, quickly agreed.

❄Line Break❄

"Told ya she was awkward..." Jack said from the rafters when the Guardians finally walked through the doors of the Globe room.

"Awkward?! She's crazy! Why was she speakin' anothah language anyway?" Bunny asked.

"She didn't; she did two or three." Tooth corrected.

"Her mind tends to wander..." Jack laughed.

Sandy laughed and nodded his head.

SPARKLE-BUNNY

"Wanna race Bunny?" Jack asked smiling mischievously.

" 'ow many times 'ave I told ya, ya can't race a rabbit?" Bunny demanded.

"That may be true. Good for me that you're not a rabbit, ay Kangaroo?"

"Why do ya insist on callin' me Kangaroo?! Bunny's in my name! Edward Aster Bunnymund!"

"You're first name is Edward? I think that deserves a new nickname! Let's see, Edwardo... No. Ed? Definitely not! Eddy... Psht No! Wait. What is that place called in Washington? Umm... Hey Bunny! I'll have your next nickname in a week!

❄Next Week❄

It has been exactly one week since Bunny's little 'mess-up'. He was nervous all though he would never admit it. It was just, Jack. Jack never seemed to figure out when it stopped until it was to late. Pushing those thoughts aside, Bunny walked out of his cottage... Only to have silver glitter glue knocked on top of him.

"Hey Sparkle-Bunny!" Jack laughed.

'Sparkle-Bunny? That was an all time low. Even for Jack.' Thought Bunny.

"Ever heard of 'Twilight'? The vampire- which, if you ask me, is more like a fairy- his name is..." Jack broke out in laughter. "Edward! So, I couldn't help but give you a small semi-permanent make over!"

"Semi...? Wai'! When is this glittah gonna come off?!"

"Dunno! Isn't it awesome! Sophie will adore you now- even more! What do you think Sparkle-Bunny?" Jack laughed.

"One, I think ya need ta come up with bettah nicknames! Two, I know I'm gonna strangle ya!" Bunny yelled lunging at Jack.

"I'd like to see ya try!" Jack laughed flying away.


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hey guys! I'm officially 14! :D yeah! Anyway, here's you're chapter... Next update is Wednesday./**

One of the first things the Guardians noticed about their new member was his home, or his _lack_ of one. This was first discovered by Tooth, when she asked him how he managed to live with humans so near. Jack had laughed and told her trees weren't suspicious. Next, was with Sandy, who had repeatedly found the spirit sleeping in a tree, week after week. After that, North had stumbled across Jack sleeping in the rafters above the Globe room. Bunny was last. He had stumbled across Jack when he was going to go yell at him, again.

"We have to do something!" Tooth told the other Guardians after Jack had left.

"Listen, Sheila. Fros'bite is used ta sleepin' in trees. He's fine." Bunny leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Tooth iz right. Jack needs place to go to. He needs a home he can go to all the time." North agreed.

Sandy nodded. And made an image of a globe, then circled Antarctica.

"That's a good idea, Sandy! We could make him a home there!" Tooth smiled.

"Sure, then whenevah we go ta visit we can bloody freeze." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Bunny! You forget! We have magic!" North boomed.

"Then 'ow come I freeze whenevah I 'ave ta come ta the pole?!" Bunny yelled at North.

"You seem fine when in Pole. That is where the magic is." North shrugged.

"Well, tha's jus' great." Mumbled Bunny.

"Yes, it's great!" North laughed while Tooth and Sandy giggled at North's lack of sarcasm.

When his fit of laughter subsided Sandy made a house appear above his head.

"Oh yeah! So, what are we going to build, exactly?" Tooth asked.

"A cabin? Like 'e used ta live in when 'e was human." Bunny suggested.

"No, he iz snow prince! He needs bigger and better!" North said.

"What about a castle? We could have your Yetis help us fix the ice. Oh! It could have spires and a fun room! With slides! And forts! And-" Tooth exploded with ideas.

"Tha's actually no' bad. Bu' 'ow do we keep 'im from gettin' suspicious? 'E can see righ' through us." Bunny interrupted.

"All but you." North laughed.

"Uh, 'ow 'bout no." Bunny sighed. "Wha' 'bout tha' Yeti 'e's all friendly with?"

"Good idea Bunny! We will have Phil do it! He iz good at keeping secrets." North said before yelling, "PHIL!"

The yeti came running through the door panting, seconds later. "Krahnag?"

"We need you to distract Jack." North instructed.

Phil made a confused grunting noise.

"We're going to build Jack a home, but he can't know." Tooth explained.

The yeti bobbed his head twice and left to find the winter spirit.

❄Line Break❄

"Cover your eyes Jack! No peeking!" Tooth exclaimed flying back and forth.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Hantug." Phil shrugged.

"A surprise?! Sweet! Wait... What kind of surprise exactly?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Bunny said nonchalantly.

"Now I'm worried." Jack mock-sighed.

"Do not be! Surprise is epic!" North laughed.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally stopped.

"Open your eyes!" Tooth giggled.

Jack did. The castle in front of him seemed to reach the sky. Turrets wound their way up into the sky. Slides came out of half the castle. Coolest of all, the castle was made of ice.

"What's it for? Meetings?" Jack asked.

"Naw mate. It's for you." Bunny corrected.

"For me? This?" Jack's mouth opened and he stood there, dumbfounded.

Sandy smiled and nodded his head happily.

"Why?" Jack asked again.

"We thought you needed good home. Do you like?" North asked.

Jack simply nodded his head before asking, "Can I go inside?"

"'Course ya gumby!" Bunny laughed.

Jack smiled so wide, they thought his face would crack in half. He rushed through the wide doors, leaving them wide open. They smiled at his enthusiasm and rushed after him. They looked around for Jack.

"Sweet Tooth?" Tooth called.

"These cookies are awesome!" Jack laughed flying back to them. "How long did it take for you to build this?"

"Long enough." Shrugged Bunny.

"Thanks guys!" Jack laughed enveloping them in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**/Hey peeps! What's up! I got a job that's what! (KEEP IN MIND I AM NOT YET SIXTEEN) YEAH! Next update is Sunday./**

"Okay! Today we train!" North told the other guardians.

"Why? We already go' the bloody rat bag. I'm back ta normal and Tooth can fly again." Bunny asked.

"We practice without powers." North clarified.

"I guess that will be good to do. Because without my wings, I don't have a weapon-" Tooth started.

"-Besides your fists; those count." Jack cut in.

"Like ya'd know. You jus' wave your stick." Bunny scoffed.

Jack smirked. "First, it's a _staff_, not a stick. Second, I know things besides quarterstaff!"

"What the heck is qua'tahstaff?" Bunny laughed.

"What do you think it is?" Jack swung his staff in a circle beside him.

Sandy made a picture of two people holding staffs fighting each other.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And we have a winner!" Jack smiled before scrunching up his eyebrows. "Quarterstaff is a term generally accepted to refer to a shaft of hardwood from six to nine feet, or for the kangaroo one point eight to two point seven meters long. Sometimes they have a metal tip, ferrule, or spike at one or both ends."

"What is a ferrule?" North asked.

"A ferrule is a corruption of Latin viriola witch means 'small bracelet' under the influence of ferrum 'iron'. A ferrule is a name for types of objects, generally used for fastening, joining, sealing, or reinforcement. They are often narrow circular rings made from metal, or less commonly, plastic." Jack said, "At least that's what a book said."

Bunny burst out laughing and Jack turned a bright blueish-purple. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh 'cuz the Guardian of Fun reads. But seriously! Books can be fun! Just take the Inheritance series, Sisters Grimm series, Narnia, the Harry Potter series, and comic books for example! It's cool! And-" Jack was cut off by Tooth.

"So, Jack, what do you know besides Quarterstaff?"

"Uh… SPEAR system, Jujutsu, and Армейский рукопашный бой" Jack answered.

A golden question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"The Russian version of hand-to-hand combat." North explained.

"Tooth! I have the perfect idea for you! You could learn SPEAR system!" Jack smiled.

"But… wouldn't I need to carry around a spear or stick or something?" Tooth asked.

Jack laughed and his smile widened. "Tooth! SPEAR stands for Spontaneous Protection Enabling Accelerated Response."

"Oh! That should be perfect. But I have to get going." Tooth sighed.

"Okay then. See you next time, I guess?" Jack smile shrank a little bit.

"Of course! I can't wait for you to teach me!" Tooth laughed before flying off, Baby Tooth trailing her.

Sandy made a clock followed by a sleeping child and flew after Toothiana.

"Bye Sandy!" Jack called after him.

"Guess the meetin's over. I'm goin' back ta my googies. _Hopefully_, there is _no_ snow… Jack." Bunny said before jumping into a hole.

Jack laughed, "I gotta go before Bunny finds out his hope has been crushed. You should have seen it in there though! My best work yet!"

Right after Jack left Bunny reappeared, looking out raged. "Where is the drongo! This is the most snow since 1868! AND! It's in _MY_ WARREN!"

"He left right after you. In that direction." North pointed in the opposite direction Jack had gone. When Bunny had left North murmured, "Well, that gives Jack two more minutes to hide."

**/They never did train** either.../


	7. Chapter 7

**/To answer ****_RJguzman318_****, Jack was listening to three songs, in this order: 'Hey Ho' by the Lumineers, 'Home' by Philip Philips, and 'Astronaut' by Simple Plan. I want to thank****_ RJguzman318_****, ****_Velmet_****, and ****_meganrules13_**** for the kind reviews. For the record, this chapter was inspired by the recent weather I was in. For starters, I live in the Panhandle in Texas, United States, before that I lived two hours from D.C. Virginia. And it's August, summer, hot, heat, you know stuff like that. And then bada-bing, bada-boom! There is a tornado and hail the size of golf balls thirty minutes away from where I live! Thus, this chapter was born. P.S. ****_Chapter #2 Families can't be separated _****doesn't exist here. Jus' sayin' Also, don't for get to review and PM/review me prompts! Double also, anyone wanna be my beta reader?/**

Jack paced back and forth in his room at the castle the Guardians made for him. It was large with pale blue walls and magical candles that floated randomly (thanks to North's magic). A large dark blue canopy bed was over in the right corner. It had a shelf on the left wall were Jack had placed random knick-knacks, books, and things he'd gathered, along with his white shirt and brown vest and cloak that he had woken up in.

He was currently taking a break from giving the Eastern hemisphere winter, it was almost spring there anyway. He was bored, and it was _killing_ him. The Guardian of fun is _not_ meant to be bored! He knew his boredom was not as much as it could be though. Spring and fall were the only seasons he was 'off'. And even then, there were still some places that need snow, but he didn't care. His mind just kept returning to Jamie. What if he didn't believe anymore? After all, he hadn't seen Jamie recently, considering it was summer in Burgess at the moment. Come to think about it, he hadn't seen Jamie since the Easter fiasco that year. He just grew more and more worried. What if Jamie thought that he didn't exist?! What if Jamie thought that night was a dream?!

With his mind set, Jack grabbed his staff (not a stick- thank you very much!) and flew through the large window in his room. He glided on the south wind for a minute before shooting off towards Burgess, Pennsylvania. Of course, being him, he flew high in the air, only to drop down a foot above the ground. That was his new favorite trick. Why? Well, for one, it _freaked_ Bunny and Tooth out. The first time Jack had done it, Bunny thought he was going to die. It was really quite funny, even more so than the time that Jack had 'fallen out' of North's sleigh the day before Easter.

When he finally arrived in Burgess he was nearly overwhelmed by the heat. The wind had to set him down because it was just making it worse. He walked causally, to Jamie's house and ducked through the loose board in the fence. There was Jamie along with Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, Claude, Sophie and Abby. They were gathered around something staring at it, except for Abby, who was sniffing it.

Jack walked up behind them quietly and looked at it. It was actually a she, and she being a small summer sprite. Jack, unfortunately, knew this sprite by name. Kala. They didn't exactly have a 'walk in a park' relationship (Which, when you think about it is rather funny, considering Jack first met Kala in the Burgess park some two hundred years ago.) Their relationship was more of a 'brutal half-enemy, unless the head summer spirit (whose name was ironically, Summer) was in mortal danger.

"Why are you guys looking at a summer sprite? They're feisty." Jack asked.

It was like a gun was shot off. All the heads popped up, minus Abby, who was still smelling the sprite. The kids whirled around and stared at Jack with wide eyes and open mouths, minus Sophie, who just shouted "Snow! Jackie Snow!" and jumped up and down before charging into him with a hug.

"Whoa Soph! Don't want to suffocate me do you?" Jack laughed.

"You're back!" Jamie yelled and ran into Jack also. It was a chain reaction and Jack found that he was trapped amidst the kids.

"I'm back!" Jack agreed.

The kids eventually let go of Jack to tell him about their summer. Seeing as they were all talking at once Jack managed to only get snippets of what each kid was saying.

"I made it to championships!" Jack was pretty sure that was Pippa.

"Summer camp was _so_ boring!" Caleb and Claude, obviously, who else would say the same thing at the same time.

"Splash!" Sophie, definitely. No questions there.

"-And we went on a fishing trip!" That was Jamie, Jack could tell that voice anywhere.

"And they expanded the library!" Monty; who else would be excited about that (besides Jack of course).

"I had my ballet recital!" Cupcake, probably. But since Jack could _not_ see Pippa as a ballerina and none of the boys _ever_ wanted to do ballet, it was most likely Cupcake.

"Assuming that I managed to get about five words from each of you, your summers sounded cool, besides yours." Jack gestured to Caleb and Claude who grinned.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Jamie asked screwing together his eyebrows.

"I'm just a little hot, why?" Jack asked.

"We need to get you inside!" With that Jack found himself in Jamie's room with five fans pointing at him on high. It felt good, he had to admit but Kala was in trouble. Even if that sprite had it out for him, he couldn't just do nothing.

"That's nice in all, but I gotta get Kala to Summer."

"Wha? Who's Kala?" Monty asked.

"Oh! The wha did you call it?" Caleb asked.

"Sprite wasn't it?" Claude answered his brother.

"Jack you stay here! We'll bring Kala, or whatever her name is, in." Pippa demanded, running out of the room along with Cupcake.

"Fairy pretty!" Sophie giggled and followed her.

Jack smirked and stood up. "Jamie, get two hot pads and a bag of ice. Caleb and Claude, I need you two to go as fast as you can and not let Pippa and Sophie touch Kala."

Caleb and Claude nodded and ran out, shoving each other.

"Why do we need hot pads and ice?" Jamie asked.

"OUCH! THAT BURNS!" Pippa shrieked.

"That's why." Jack nodded his head towards the window before jumping out of it. He flew over the house into the back yard, besides Pippa.

"Give me your hand." Jack commanded. Pippa gave him her hand and sighed when he put his empty hand on her burn.

"No one- Caleb get away from Kala now!- is to touch her okay? Kala is a summer sprite, which means she is made of fire. Sorry Pippa, this burn is gonna hurt for a while. Make sure you keep ice or cold water on it at all times and ovoid touching hot stuff."

Jamie ran out of the house with an empty bag and two hot pads. "Sorry Jack! Our fridge doesn't make ice. Could you uh…? Ya know"

"Just don't tell anyone." Jack raised the hand holding the staff and touched the bag. It immediately filled with ice and snow. He then dropped his staff and took the bag. Carefully, he replaced his hand with the bag of ice on Pippa's burn.

"Hot pads, Jamie." Jack asked, taking them from Jamie without waiting for an answer. He carefully placed a hot pad on his right hand and used the other to gently pick up the sprite.

'_Thank goodness sprites don't have wings!_' Jack thought.

He gently laid the sprite down on the hot pad in his right hand and winced. Even with the hot pad, he could feel the heat from the sprite. Being a winter elemental, he was even more prone to burns and could feel heat more severely than a mortal human. He handed the extra hot pad back to Jamie and picked up his staff.

"Kiddos, if you see an angry looking summer seasonal, don't mention I was here. 'Kay?" Jack said before catapulting himself into the air. He didn't even hear their answers.

He was just out of D.C. when he met the Summer.

"Uh… Hi? Found Kala. She was unconscious in Burgess. Just… Returning her to you." Jack smiled nervously and held out the sprite, who was just returning from La-La-Land.

"Jack Frost! How dare you lie to me and hurt my precious Kala!"

The sprite woke up and immediately flew to Jack's face.

"OW! Hey! STOP! I…" The sprite just kept touching him, burning holes on the arms of his hoodie. "Not my hoodie! I was just helping you! Geez!"

Yes, even when Jack was getting burn after burn, he _still_ worried about his hoodie. The hoodie was like Jack's comfort blanket. He could pull up the hood and ignore the world and the pain.

Forty more little sprites appeared and started burning him.

"Hey! Ow! Stop it! I call a fair match!" Jack shouted, before realizing that with all his maneuvering and trying to find a way out of the swarm of sprite he had made a tornado along with hail. _Hail_ in the middle of _summer_. How could things get worse?! Finding an exit, Jack ducked and spun through the crowd of sprites. After Jack lost them, he sank into a tree outside of Shenandoah national park. He looked down at himself for the first time.

"Ice buckets! My hoodie!" Jack cursed. **(A.N. Yes, I'm making Jack's curse word Ice buckets. I mean seriously, he's around kids! I would have made it butterscotch, but that's mine.)** His hoodie had holes everywhere and his feet and hands had little red marks on them. That, would explain the pain. He was about to fly to a colder place when his vision went foggy.

**To Be Continued….**

**/You can hate me now! :D Just kidding... I don't want to be hated! What do you think's going to happen?! Dun Dun Dun! Is he going to die? Are the Guardians gonna find him or the summer sprites or Pitch or none of the above? PM or Review to tell me! The one with the most votes win! Next update: August 25 in Texas! Sorry... I'm making you wait a week.../**


	8. Chapter 8

**/Here you go. Tell me how I did please. Next update is Friday./**

Jack blinked once, twice. His eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. He was lying stomach down on the ground surrounded by a forest.

'Huh? Why am... Ow! Oh... That's why.' Jack blearily rolled over and sat up. Feeling a wave of dizziness, he lied back down.

"Ohhh..." He moaned. He hurt, everywhere. He pushed himself up and clenched his eyes shut. When he felt slightly better, he opened his eyes. He looked down at himself. "Stupid sprites." He grumbled. Apparently, after Jack had fallen asleep, he fell out of the tree. Great, just great. Based on the broken branches and his ripped hoodie, a couple of twigs had found their way into the holes that the sprites had created and made them even bigger.

He couldn't just stay in Summer's realm, so he looked around for his staff.

'_I'm gonna have to remember never, ever to help her again.'_ Jack thought, still searching for his staff. It was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to have to get up, aren't I?" He said to no one in particular. He glared at his burnt feet, daring them to hurt when he stood up. He pushed himself on his feet and squeaked in pain (although he would never admit to doing so). He swayed for a moment before his vision cleared. He tentatively took a step and whimpered. With every step he took, rocks pressed themselves onto his tender feet.

"I really got to have some shoes." Jack said dismally.

Then there was a squeak.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack asked the empty air.

The answer was another delighted squeak as the fairy flew out of a bush. At the sight of Jack she stopped, then charged at him. She spun around his head, torso, arms, legs, and feet looking at each of Jack's burns.

"Baby Tooth, I'm fine. All I need is my staff and I'll be good." Jack sighed.

Baby Tooth nodded her head quickly and flew into the bushes. Jack shook his head fondly and limped towards where Baby Tooth had disappeared. He heard an excited squeak and Baby Tooth rushed back out of the bush and started tugging on Jack's sleeve.

"You found it?!" Jack smiled.

Baby Tooth nodded impatiently and tugged harder on Jack's sleeve.

"Okay, lead the way."

Baby Tooth flew slowly towards the staff as Jack followed her. After a few minutes and snow related words, they finally found Jack's staff. Parts of it were charred and there were a few new ruts and cracks, but otherwise it was fine. He hobbled over to the staff and picked it up. Immediately, Jack felt the wind flow around his head and ruffle his hair.

"Hey Wind! Take me to my castle!" Jack shouted and was lifted up by the wind. Baby Tooth squeaked worriedly before flying off in the other direction. Jack looked over his shoulder quizzically and watched her go.

Jack finally landed, after a bumpy flight, in front of his castle's large doors. He hissed as he pushed the doors open and the wind flew him up the past three stories, to his room at the top. He went through the door and stopped, his mouth hanging open.

"Where is he an'ways?" The Guardians and Phil were standing in his room, facing away from him, towards the large window.

"Bunny! He's hurt! It'll probably take him a while." Tooth said, flitting towards the window.

Phil grumbled something and turned around towards the door. Seeing Jack he ran over. Tooth turned and gasped. "Jack!"

Upon hearing this North and Bunny turned around.

"Jack!" North bellowed and ran towards Jack.

"Oi! Fros'bite! What 'appened ta ya!" Bunny said crossing his arms.

"Oh, ya know. Just, let's see… Summer?" Jack leaned on his staff and joked.

"Jack we're family we'll help you." Tooth said giving Jack a gentle hug.

"I know Tooth." Jack answered and smiled back at them.

**/I tried to make the ending sweet./**


	9. Chapter 9

**/Sorry, it's a day late... Next update is Saturday!/**

This is it. The ultimate in ultimate pranks. First, he would see his Warren full of snow. Second, he would see his eggs frozen in a giant snowman statue. And finally, the best, Abby. Jack had gained special permission from Jamie to use Abby. All in all, this would be hilarious! Although, he had to set it all up. Sandy had agreed to distract Bunny while he set up the Warren. He grabbed his staff and flew towards the Santoff Clausen. He stopped at the top window and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Frost to Grump. Frost to Grump. Come in Grump." Jack whispered into it. After all, if he was going to do the ultimate prank, he might as well do it in style.

"Klenga Hanot Glaghug! (I never agreed to that name!)" Phil grumbled.

"Whatever. I'm in position. You got the portals?" Jack laughed.

He heard a grunt of 'yes' from Phil.

"Okay. I'm waiting. And waiting. And Oh! That was quick!"

Phil opened the window and tossed him three portals. "Glaghed Guha (Tell me how it goes.)"

"Will do bud. Thanks for the portals. See ya tomorrow on your 2:30 break!" Jack said and shook the portal. "Kangaroo's Warren."

He waved his staff and grinned as snow poured from his staff. He started flying but was interrupted by the giant egg statues.

"Hey guys! I got a surprise for you!" Jack laughed.

"I'm gonna prank 'roo! See you when you unfreeze!" He waved his staff and ice froze the statues solid.

Jack laughed and continued flying through the Warren. As soon as he was satisfied, he went to round up the 'googies'. From his research, (yes Jack did research) the eggs were attracted to cinnamon. So he had planned accordingly. Pulling a container out of his hoodie pocket, he shook some out. After about a second small footsteps could be heard throughout the Warren.

He flew 20 feet up in the air and held the cinnamon bottle out. The eggs ran over top of each other trying to get to the container. He flew around them to get them to go into the perfect shape. Finally it was in the rough outline of a snowman. And, with a wave of his staff the eggs were frozen. He added some snow here and there to even it out. When that was done, he created icicle arms and a nose. The eyes were made of four eggs each. Now all the eyes needed was a little paint. He flew as fast as he could to Bunny's storage cave. When he was there, he ducked through the curtain of vines and began sorting through Bunny's stuff. Hopefully, Bunny would have black paint. There! Right behind the cerulean and magenta. He reached out and grabbed it along with a paint brush. He flew back to the snowman statue, giggling his head off. Bunny would get a load of this! He opened the can of paint with a 'pop' and started painting the eyes. Jack had tried painting the eggs with Bunny before, but never could do it right because the kept squirming. Freezing them made it so much easier.

After both of the eyes were done, and the paint put away. It was time to bring out the big guns... Er, dog. He shook another snow-globe **/A.N. That is what they're called, right?/** and whispered Jamie Bennett's house before throwing it. The colors swirled and swallowed Jack.

Jack landed slightly non-graceful at the other side of the portal.

"Abby! Come here girl!" Jack said before whistling long and low. The greyhound came rampaging through the house towards Jack.

"Hey girl!" Jack laughed as Abby jumped onto his legs, begging for attention. He pet her behind the ears and laughed as she rolled onto her back. He rubbed her stomach before remembering why he was here. He shook a snow globe and whispered "Kangaroo's Warren." Before throwing it. The warren showed for a brief moment before being replaced by swirling colors. Jack picked Abby up, with a little difficulty, and jumped through the portal. They came out beside the snow man statue.

"Perfect!" Jack laughed and set Abby down. He flew behind the statue while Abby followed him and sat down behind the statue, wagging her tail. Over the past few weeks, after the encounter with the Summer Spirit, Jack had been planning this prank. And planning included a little bit of training with Abby.

"Sit. Stay." Jack commanded and threw Abby a dog treat, which she gulped up eagerly. He reached into his hoodie and took out a small camera and a voice recorder. He flew up to the side of the cave and mounted them with some duct tape. He set the recorder for thirty minutes. He should be able to get Bunny here in thirty minutes. Now that set-up was done, it was time for execution.

Jack landed in the globe room. Sandy had chosen to distract Bunny here.

"Hey Sandy! Hey 'Roo!" Jack laughed and leaned on the wall.

Because no one but Jack and Sandy knew Signed Language, they could easily communicate in front of others.

'How'd it go? Is everything set up?' Sandy signed.

'It's perfect. I even got a camera set up.' Jack signed back.

"Ya know I'm a Bunny, ya jus' go' ta admit it!" Aster yelled.

"I would admit it if it were _true._ But, have you ever _seen_ a six foot, talking rabbit with an Australian accent? Heck! Rabbits didn't even get to Australia naturally! They got here on the first fleet and they didn't start spreading at first!" Jack argued.

Bunny's mouth flopped open once, twice before speaking. "I be' ya go' tha' outta book huh?"

Jack's smirk dropped and his mouth hardened. "At least I'm not a kangaroo."

Bunny laughed. "Wha' book di' ya get it out of? A dictionary?"

"Stupid Encyclopedia…" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Wha' was tha'?" Bunny smirked.

"You know… It's a good thing you're a kangaroo." Jack smirked.

"An' why'd tha' be?" Bunny crossed his arms.

"The rabbit with the most stamina is the Brown Hare and it can only go 40 miles per hour for one hour!" Jack smiled.

"Why I outta!" Bunny's mouth dropped. "A' least I'm fastah than you!"

"With the wind, I can go 231 miles per hour! So there! Actually, that's not true. In 1999, I went 318 miles per hour over the suburbs in Oklahoma City. And _that_ is faster than a stupid 40 miles per hour." Jack smirked and crossed his arms.

Bunny frowned. "A' least I don' read encyclopedias!"

Jack's smirk widened. "Is that what you're gonna do every time I win?!"

"Win? You didn' win!" Bunny lunged at Jack, who flew up into the air.

"To slow! How 'bout we settle this. We race from here to your Warren." Jack laughed.

"Fine; 'sides, ya can't race a rabbit. We each get ta use our own transportation."

"Start us off Sandy!" Jack yelled.

A traffic light appeared over Sandy's head. _Red, Yellow, Green! _Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and hopped into the hole.

"I'm gonna go hide. Return Abby for me, will ya?" Jack asked.

Sandy smiled and nodded. Jack smiled back and took off.

"THA' DILL IS GONNA PAY! HE FROZE ALL MY EGGS INTA A STUPID SNOWMAN! MY WARREN IS FULL OF SNOW!" Bunny ranted kicking the snow.

Suddenly, Jack's voice came on. "Abby, get the Bunny."

A bark sounded and Bunny's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Abby barreled out from behind the statue. Even with the video proof, Bunny would never admit to screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

**/Hey guys! This chapter was requested by RJguzman318. She/he wanted JackXTooth. I hope this works! Sorry it took so long for me to type. Romances just don't come naturally to me./**

**/A.N. Yeti's speech will be in bold/**

"Phil! Come on. That's stupid. 'Sides, you can't make me." Jack crossed his arms and glared at the Yeti in front of him.

**"Are you a chicken? What happened to the winter spirit that was afraid of nothing?" **Phil jeered.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't feel like it. So there!" Jack stuck his tongue out.

**"I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. Besides, you don't have to call it a date, unless you want to." **Phil smirked.

"But, what if I mess up?" Jack uncrossed his arms and looked at the ground.

**"In her eyes, you ****_can't_**** do anything wrong." **Phil patted Jack on the shoulder gently.

"How do you know? Besides, even if I did ask her out -not that I'm going to- what would I wear?" Jack looked up at Phil and waited for a response.

"**Depends, where are you going to take her?" Phil** stared quizzically at Jack.

"I was thinking a picnic in a pretty forest I know. You know, make it kind of gushy but still sincere, I think she would like that. What do you think?"

**"I think she will practically make you go deaf with a scream of 'yes!' "** Phil tried to imitate what he thought she would do. But, his voice was naturally very low. So it ended up going an octave below middle C. Not at all very impressive, but, it was hilarious.

Jack burst out into laughter, nearly doubling over from the Yeti's pathetic attempt.

**"It wasn't that funny." **Phil crossed his arms, trying desperately, not to smile. "**Now, do you want me to help you or not?"**

Jack straightened, "Who else could be my wingman? 'Sides I don't think Bunny or Sandy could make outfit designs. Especially, Bunny. He doesn't even wear clothes!"

Phil nodded his head before taking off down the hall. Jack stood there, tilting his head slightly to the right. After what seemed like an eternity to the energetic winter spirit, but really was two minutes and forty-seven seconds, Phil returned carrying a brown wrapped package.

**"Here, wear this. I think she'll go crazy. Especially if you do your 'Tooth Fairy Smile'." **

Jack's widest, most toothiest smile, was the smile he and Phil had deemed the 'Tooth Fairy Smile'. Simply for the fact that, whenever he did it, the little baby teeth would faint and swoon. It seemed that Toothiana even got a little starry-eyed at it.

"Thanks Phil! I owe you one." Jack took the package and flew off to his castle.

❄Break❄

Jack adjusted the powder blue silk tie and peeked around the mountain. There it was, the beautiful home of the most beautiful girl. Now, if only he could get the courage to actually ask her out. Holding a normal conversation was easy, but asking her on a date? Now that, was in a total different alley of it's own. Eventually, Jack came out from behind the mountain, into full view of the Tooth Palace. He sucked in a deep breath. If he got nervous, that breath might very well be his last.

'_Breathe, just breathe. It's not as if the world will explode. Unless- Ah! What are you trying to do Jack?! Threaten your chances before you even see her?! Even if she is amazing, sweet, caring, beautiful- Jack! Stop dilly-dallying!l Just get on with it!' _Jack criticized himself.

Before Jack could think anything else, Tooth said something from behind him. Jack spun around.

"I like your outfit. The blues, silvers, and whites suit you." Toothiana was holding her chin and looking him up and down.

"Th...thanks. You look beautiful too, you know. Uh..." Jack stammered.

"Are you okay Jack?" Tooth stopped scrutinizing him.

"Uh... Do you... Uh... Wah... Wah... Wan... T... ta... Just read this!" Jack thrust a piece of paper in her hands.

'_Plan B'_ Tooth read to herself. _'Hey Tooth! This is if I get cold feet, get it? Never mind, ignore the lame pun.' _

Tooth looked up at Jack, he was looking at his feet. Which were, surprisingly, wearing shoes. What she could see, was blushing. She had never seen Jack blush before. His face was a strange blue-purple color, complete with frost covering his cheeks. All in all, he looked adorable. Because he didn't seem to want to say anything, Tooth continued to read.

'_Tooth, we haven't know each other for very long. But, you are the most beautiful, amazing, sweet, caring, and smartest girl in the world! If I made a list of all the things I like about you, I would write for eternity. Would you like to go out on a date with me?_

_ With Love, Jack.'_

Tooth looked up at Jack. Her eyes were wide and a faint smile crossed her face. "Do you mean it Jack, honest?"

Jack looked up. He was still blushing, although it was not as much. It consisted mostly of frost. "I wouldn't lie about things like that. Would you, er, like to go someplace with me?"

"Where are we going?" It took all of Tooth's self-restraint to not throw herself at Jack seeing his wide, genuine smile. Sure, she had seen him smile before. Who hadn't? But this smile, it was amazing. It made all the other smiles look like frowns in comparison.

"It's a surprise!" Jack laughed. "But I'm sure you'll like it!"

Now, she did hug him. "I'm sure I'll like it too!" She giggled.

Finding herself blindfolded, she held unto Jack's hand. He held her close. The wind carried them both. When she was put down, she felt grass on the bottom of her feathered feet.

"You can take the blindfold off now."

Jack sounded... dare she say, _nervous_? She gingerly took off the blindfold and gasped. The clearing was large. On three sides, a collection of deciduous trees were covered with golden lights that cast a calm glow. On the fourth, was a clear waterfall. The motion of the falling water was frozen in place, managing to capture its beauty. The golden lights and clear, starry sky reflected on the clear ice and the effect seemed almost magical. Beside her, a pale blue picnic blanket was spread out on the lush grass. A white picnic basket was closed, so she couldn't see what was inside it.

She turned to Jack. He held his hands behind his back and was watching her warily, waiting for her opinion.

"Did... Did you make this, Jack?" She asked.

"Yes." Jack smiled a little.

"It looks beautiful!" Tooth gushed. At this, Jack swelled with pride.

"I, uh, made this for you." He produced a rose carved delicately out of ice. "Don't worry, it won't melt."

She took it and examined it. The petals folded and bended, following her touch, like a real rose. The stem was long, about an foot.

"This looks _real_! It's amazing Jack!" Tooth looked up from it and smiled. Jack laughed nervously.

Tooth smiled at his obvious awkwardness. "Is Jack Frost _nervous_?" She jested.

Jack faked a cough and rubbed the back of his neck. "First a Yeti, now you. What is this?! Pick on Jack day?"

Tooth could tell he was just kidding sat down on the picnic blanket. Jack followed her example and pulled a plate from the basket. On it was a small cake decorated with green, blue, purple, and gold frosting. A _perfect_ mimic of her feathers. Next was another plate holding a strange looking food.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind. The cake's sugar-free, by the way." Jack placed the strange looking food down and reached into the basket again. He pulled pit two cups and a pitcher of water.

"What's that?" Tooth asked pointing to the strange looking food.

"That," Jack bit his lip nervously, as if he was afraid Tooth would reject it, "is Baked Dijon Salmon. I thought you might, uh, like it."

There it was. Jack had now displayed all three of his tell-tale signs of nervousness. First, was, naturally, stuttering. Second, was his use of 'uh'. And, third, only appeared when he was _really _nervous, was biting his lip.

"That sounds wonderful!" Tooth giggled.

During their dinner, Jack listened intently to Tooth's rambling on the teeth that had been collected recently and her trips into the 'field'. After finishing the cake, Jack had dropped Tooth off at her palace.

"That was fun Jack." She said before kissing him lightly on the cheek. And that's how she left him, with shock written plainly on his face.

After it had registered few minutes later, she could hear his cry of 'Wahoo! She likes me back!' as he flew away.

**/Hope you liked it. Wanted to make Jack have an awkward moment. Thought this would suffice :) Next chapter is: Friday./**


	11. Chapter 11

**/My new arc! Mwahaha this one has angst. Next update is Friday./**

'Click'

They all should have expected it really.

'Click'

After all, three hundred years is along time to be alone with no one to talk to you.

'Click'

Yet, he somehow managed to stay happy.

'Click'

Jack's staff hit the hard wooden floors again. They all pretended not to hear it and pushed away the guilt.

"Belief has gone up 35%!" North said.

Jack looked down. After all, none of those were for him.

'Click'

'_I'm being selfish. I have Jamie, Sophie, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Monty, Pippa, and the Guardians. I'm not alone. It's okay everyone can't see me._' Jack tried to comfort himself, he almost felt better, but a strange contorted version of his voice said, '_No, it's really not. The Guardians seem to have all the believers. But do you? No, you only have seven out of their seven billion. Have they even offered to help you gather any believers, ever?_'

'Click'

There it was again. The clicking noise. That was a testament of Jack's past loneliness. Bunny couldn't handle it anymore.

"Would ya stop it?" Bunny turned to glare at Jack.

'Click'

"Stop what?" Jack looked at Bunny, puzzled before tensing. No one noticed the dark circles under Jack's eyes.

'_Prepare yourself, they don't want you anymore. You knew this day would come, now here it is. Take it like a man. You __**can't**__ cry.'_

'Click'

"Tha'!" Bunny pointed to his staff.

'Click'

"My staff?" Jack looked at his staff then back at Bunny. His face was contorted in confusion.

'_He wants to break it. Don't put it down. They'll turn on you and break it.' _The strange voice talked in his head again.

"Yes!" Bunny exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh." That one sound, two letters, one syllable, sounded heart broken. It almost made Bunny wish he hadn't said anything. Jack put his staff down. His eyes never left the wooden object.

'_You shouldn't have put it down Jack. Just keep a close eye on it so no one can take it from you. You're powerless without it, worthless, useless, and unwanted. If you want to stay in the group, you must keep your power._'

North coughed awkwardly. "We have regained all believers in the United Kingdom."

Jack looked down and twiddled his thumbs, his gaze never leaving the staff.

"Tooth how are fairies doing?" North asked.

Tooth glanced at Jack before answering. "They're fine. All the teeth are put away, the palace is fixed, and all the fairies are healed."

"Good. Sandy, any nightmares?" North asked.

'_You've been having nightmares recently. But does the only person that can fix it even care? No. Keep the nightmares to yourself. If Sandy cares, he'd already know 'cuz you haven't been sleeping_ since last Saturday.'

Sandy shook his head.

"Bunny?"

"Nothin' ta raport." Bunny stretched out on his chair.

"Jack?" North looked over at Jack.

Jack didn't seem to notice. His attention was focused solely on his staff.

'_Don't answer. The moment you do, they'll tell you what they really think about you. They'll tell you how worthless you know you are. The world would be better without winter, without Jack Frost. You know that.'_

_Winter kills. Winter is feared. Winter is merciless. Winter is never changing. You kill. You are feared. You are merciless. You will never change. You are ice: cold, hard, and emotionless._'

"Jack?" North asked a little louder now.

"What?" Jack looked up at North. His eyes were distant, as if he was remembering something.

'_Prepare yourself. They'll kick you out like those stupid elementals did. No one wants you. No one. You are destined to be alone. No one will ever except you._'

"Do you have anything to report?" North asked gently.

"No." Jack said before mumbling so quietly only Bunny could hear. "Not that you'd care."

"Whadda ya mean no' tha we'd care?" Bunny looked at Jack in shock.

Jack looked taken a back before glaring at the floor.

'_He's going to agree with you. Of all the Guardians, he hates you the most. Remember how he still holds a grudge about the blizzard in '68 that you made because you were forced to. If you hadn't released that power, you would have died a very painful death. They didn't listen to your side of the story during the Easter fiasco. They had wanted to kick you out and found their chance. When they find out that you know the truth about how much they hate you, you'll be gone. Jamie will forget you. After all, if your own __**sister **__can forget you, why can't the Burgess' kids_?'

Jack's eyes darkened and he glared at Bunny. "What do you-"

'_That's it, Jack. Tell them what you think! Besides, they don't need you._'

Jack stopped mid-sentence and looked down his eye color lightened.

'_They've never needed you. They don't need or want you. You've been lying to yourself the whole time, now you'll pay for that._

Sandy tugged on his sleeve. Jack looked away.

'_You never helped Sandy. You could have, but you didn't. You weren't fast enough and Sandy had to suffer for your stupidness.'_

Sandy wrapped his small arms around Jack's even smaller waist. Jack stiffened before hugging Sandy back.

'_Keep this memory. This will probably be your last hug.'_

Sandy felt a single frozen tear land on his shoulder and Jack hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Jack whispered. "I should have saved you. It's my fault you died."

Jack briefly felt Sandy shake his head before the all-true voice spoke again.

_'Leave now before you show to much weakness.'_

Jack did as the voice told him. He let go of Sandy and flew out the window at breakneck speeds.


	12. Chapter 12

**/For no reason at all, I am posting this poem I wrote today. :D/**

Snowflakes

* * *

Snowflakes fall gently,

Floating carefree.

Each crystal unique,

Figures soft and sleek.

* * *

White speckles dot the sky,

Dancing around as they fly.

They are laughing, I suppose.

As around me, it snows.

* * *

Their actions, light and daunting,

Silhouettes gleefully bouncing.

As they are whisked away

By the wind in some strange ballet.

* * *

They land, ever so carefully,

On every brown, bare tree,

On every sidewalk and street.

Filling the cracks in the concrete.

* * *

Some last only a moment,

But they all stay ebullient.

They never forget the fun,

When they danced and spun.

* * *

They show no regret,

They never cry or fret,

About what is not finished.

That, is why I stand astonished.

* * *

Frozen drops of beauty,

Know more than me.

They find the exceptional,

And display it in every crystal jewel.


	13. Chapter 13

**/hello peoples! Sorry for the short chapter. Here is the next chapter in my new 'Voices and Thoughts' arc. The strange voice will be in bold if it's speaking and bold italics for when it's thinking. Next update is Friday./**

"Wha' jus' 'appened?" Bunny looked around. "One minute 'e was fine, the nex' 'e's flyin' ou' the window."

Sandy seemed distraught.

"Did anyone else think Jack looked strange?" Tooth asked.

Sandy nodded vigorously, while North looked over at her incredulously.

"He didn't look strange. Maybe he just forgot about something in Burgess." North said, trying to ease the others.

"Naw mate. 'is face was wrong for tha'. He looked ready ta cry." Bunny shook his head.

"If something was wrong, Jack would tell us, right?" Tooth tilted her head to the side before shooting up to attention. "What are we doing just standing here?! We need to go get him. If something _is_ wrong, we need to go help him!"

It was if a gun was shot. Bunny was bounding through the hallways, trying to get outside as quickly as possible. Tooth and Sandy were out the window, scanning the skies. North had told Phil and the two had transported through a globe searching the snowbanks.

* * *

_**'Run, hide. If they can't find you they can't hurt you. You're weak. Useless. Pathetic. Why would they want**_** you?'** The voice was trapping him, constricting him, _controlling_ him.

_ 'Maybe they like me...' _Jack tried to argue back.

_**'Like you?! That's funny. How could anyone like you?! They just wanted to use you. They took you for your power. That was it. They left you alone for three hundred years. Why would they want you now?'**_

_'I don't...'_ He tried. Even in this head his voice sounded weak.

"Jack!" He briefly heard Tooth yell out his name.

**_'You don't. That's just it. Now go._ Run.' **The voice took over his body again.

'_But they're my friends. I...' _Jack tried to resist.

_**'I am you. I'm the part that knows best. You may not want to leave, but they want you to leave. It's not up to you. If you really like them-'**_

_'I do. They're my family.'_

**_'You must let them go. If you do, you will suffer less pain.'_**

Jack's mind went blank. He could see, hear, touch, taste, and smell everything around him, but it felt like he was watching from above. It was him but not him. He saw Tooth fly up, worry written on her face.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Tooth started to approach him.

"Okay? I'm better than okay. I'm done with you. I know what you're doing. Just go away and leave me alone." The voice said for Jack.

_'No! Help me! I'm not saying this. I mean I am, but it's not me!' _Jack tried to say but it ended up as a thought. A thought drifting through nothing. The voice was taking over.

Tooth looked ready to cry. "I thought... I thought you liked me."

'_I do! I love you. This isn't me. Don't listen to it!'_ Jack tried to get Tooth to listen.

"I said leave me alone! Just go! I never want to see you again." Jack yelled before flying away.

'_No! I can't leave her! She's crying! Tooth's not supposed to cry, she's supposed to be happy!'_ Jack thought desperately.

**'She will be happier without you.'** With that, the voice took over his body and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**/Hello peoples! Here is the next update. Next one is Friday! Bold italics= voice thinking, bold= voice talking. I'm gonna call the voice V./**

Jack saw whites flash into green trees. His head was spinning when he landed in Antarctica.

'_Whoa! That was fast! I'm pretty sure that was at least three hundred miles per hour!'_ Jack's worry was briefly replaced with excitement.

**"Like that Jack? You have so much power and you don't even know it!"**

_'I bet I would like it more if I was the one in charge... 'Sides! I can do that stuff!' _Jack retorted.

_**"Can you do this**_** Jackie?"** V put down the staff and raised his hands up. The snow on the ground fluttered before shooting up and surrounding Jack in makeshift armor. It hardened and turned into ice.

'_How'd you do that?'_ Jack thought quizzically.

**"Together we can do anything! You can reach this power through anger. Don't you remember? Nothing goes better than cold and dark. A world of winter and fear. A world were everyone can see you! No more being walked through and ignored! All you have to do is-"**

"Join me. Together we can rule. Together we are unstoppable. Together we are powerful. Don't you want that Jack? To be strong? You will _never_ be seen as weak." Pitch finished.

Jack felt the sudden pressure of his body coming back to him. "You know what I think about that, Pitch. You focus on the worst of winter, I focus on the best. Winter is the peace of the world. Where families can gather together and have fun. Speaking of families, mine is probably worried. It's been nice, chatting and all, but I best be going." Jack grabbed his staff and was about to fly off when he fell to the ground.

"You will join me. Whether by your choice or mine." Pitch snapped his fingers and black lines criss-crossed Jack's staff, starting where Pitch had broken it six months ago. It wound up the staff covering it completely. Jack dropped it quickly but it was too late. The voice was back.

**_'Useless! Pathetic! Idiot! Stupid! Worthless! Murderer! Evil! Screw-up! Untrustworthy! Who could like you? You kill? Winter is not good. People have more fun without you? Why should the Guardians need you now? They never needed you_**** before!'** The voice shouted this over and over in Jack's head.

Jack fell to his knees and curled up, hands covering his ears. Rage filled Jack seeking an exit. "GET OUT! I will not let you control me!"

Pure, raw, blue energy exploded from Jack's body. Jack stood up and faced Pitch. The energy blinded them both. When the light cleared, Pitch was encased head to toe in ice. Jack was lying down, unconscious, surrounded by four feet tall icicles.

* * *

*Line Break*

"Guys! We can't just let him leave." Tooth wiped the tears from her eyes. It wasn't time for Momma Tooth now. Now it was Toothiana, Warrior Queen.

"Where the 'eck woul' he be?" Bunny turned towards North.

"PHIL!" North bellowed. Everyone knew Phil and Jack were best friends.

Phil came running in.

"Gutad ayahg?" Phil asked.

"Jack is missing." North answered.

"Junga?!" Phil slapped his forehead.

"Yes, again. Do you know where he would be?" Bunny asked.

Phil brightened. "Kanhao!" He ran out of the room followed by each of the Guardians. Phil lead them to Jack's room. He reached under the bed and pulled out a map. After the last time Jack had fled, Phil had made a map to track the winter spirit. A blue dot flashed in the middle of Antarctica. It flashed once, twice, three times before going out. That meant Jack had died or had passed out. None of those were good. Phil quickly explained what the light meant and the Guardians were gone, each taking their own transportation.

*Line Break*

The Guardians got to Jack at roughly the same time. They didn't notice Pitch at first, but when they did, they were outraged. Now, was the time for Momma Tooth.

"Jack fought Pitch... By himself... And won?" Bunny asked. They all knew Jack was powerful, but not to this extent.


	15. Chapter 15

**/Last week, I was out of the state. That's why I didn't write. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Yetish will be in bold. Next update is Friday./**

The first thing Jack say was red. It was all around. He blinked. The red was still there, and was that the smell of... fresh gingerbread cookies? Wait. There weren't cookies in Antarctica... not even in his castle anymore. He ran out of food a while ago, but because he didn't have to eat, he didn't say anything. So, if he wasn't in Antarctica, where was he? He flailed his arms trying to get the crushing red off of him. The red twisted around his arms, and then it occurred to him. These were blankets. He laughed a little at himself and untangled them. He went to sit up, but pain exploded from his abdomen. He grunted and looked down at himself. Nothing looked wrong. He mentally shook his head and left the bed, despite the pain. He walked out of the room and realized where he was.

_'Why the heck am I in Santoff Clausen?'_ Jack thought.'Surely, they wouldn't have looked for me after all the stuff V made me do.'

A Yeti walked by and spotted Jack. It smiled and waved at Jack.

"Hey Daniel! How's it going?"

**"Fine. None of us expected you to be out of bed yet, though. Do you want me to get Phil?" **The Yeti, Daniel, asked.

"Whoa, wait, back up. What do you mean 'us'?" Jack asked, tilting his head in an inquisitive gesture.

**"Everyone. Sandy, North, Bunny, Phil, and Tooth have been waiting for you to wake up."**

"Wake up? How long was I out?"

**"As far as we know, an hour. Phil said you were passed out when they found you. Nice job taking on Pitch, though! You froze him solid! Phil said that for like, two miles out, in every direction, giant icicles were everywhere. I asked Baby Tooth, she said the biggest was like, what, thirty feet up? I'm surprised you didn't double the size of Antarctica!"**

"Uh, do you know where Tooth is?" Jack asked. Hopefully Tooth still loved him after that. He still loved her and needed to tell her that.

**"Yeah. She's been worried sick, come on."** Daniel gestured and started walking down the hall. Jack ran a bit to catch up, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

Daniel looked at Jack, smirking. **"Rumors been going around that you and Tooth are going out. Care to confirm?"**

Jack blushed, "Yeah..."

Daniel smirked and made a gesture with his paws towards the door. Jack nodded his head and pushed the door open. The Guardians were standing around a fireplace, backs turned away. Tooth was fluttering back and forth

"When do you think he's going to wake up? Should we go check on him? Check his vitals? Chicago district eighteen sector four!" Tooth turned her head slightly and saw Jack. "Jack! Oh my moon! Are you okay? When'd you wake up?" In a second she was hovering in front of him, hands in his mouth. "Are your teeth okay."

"Tooth, teeth are fine. Fingers out of mouth." North shook his head fondly.

"Jack wha' 'appened mate?" Bunny walked up to him.

"I'm not sure to be exact. All I know is that Pitch found a way to take over my body." Jack shrugged like it was nothing to be worried about.

Sandy's mouth dropped open and a series of pictures appeared above his head. _Pitch, Jack, Jack and Pitch together, question mark._

"Uh. He didn't take my body over at first. Just when I refused. At first it was weird voice." Jack explained, shoving a head in his pocket.

"Voices? What kind of voices?" North asked.

"I don't know. It was just making trying to make me mad and stuff."

"So, is that why you did ...that?" Tooth seemed unsure, as if she was scared it wasn't true.

"I honestly was fighting as hard as could. I never wanted to say any of that. Do you, forgive me? I understand... i-if you didn't I mean, it's, it-" Jack was cut off by Tooth.

"Oh Jack! I'm so glad you didn't mean it! I was so worried." Tooth hugged Jack tightly.

"Tooth you know I would never say that, right? You're all anyone could ever want!" Jack reassured and hugged her back tightly.

Bunny smirked at their embrace and nudged Sandy, Sandy looked up and laughed quietly, the image of a tree appeared. Suddenly, the leaves shifted to show Tooth and Jack kissing.

Bunny broke out in laughter and Jack shuffled awkwardly away from Tooth, his face blue.

"Toothy and Jack sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Firs' comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Bunny sang.

Tooth burst out in laughter at Jack's face, followed by Bunny, North, Sandy, then Jack.


	16. Chapter 16

**/Fixed it! Now I can update :D. See what happens when you research the problem on Google ;) This has Lilo and Stitch based in it. It's a cute movie. Sorry the chapter's short... Next update is the day after Halloween :D/**

Jack stepped through the window into Jamie's room. Jamie was sprawled on his bed, eyes fixed on the television. Jamie was so involved in the movie that he didn't notice Jack at first. When he felt the bed dip slightly under Jack's weight, he paused the movie and looked over at Jack.

"Watch are you watching Jamie?" Jack nodded his head questioningly at the T.V.

"Lilo and Stitch. Do you want me to start it at the beginning for you?" Jamie didn't wait for Jack to answer, he just restarted it anyway.

Jack settled on the bed besides Jamie and took some of the popcorn Jamie offered.

The scenes went one after another. When Stitch was leaving Lilo's house, Jack shifted uncomfortably.

_"What must it be like, to have nothing? Not even memories to visit in the darkness of the night."_ Jumba said.

_'That question's loaded. Geez. Who knew little kid movies had so much thought put into them.' _Jack thought.

*After the movie*

"Hey Jack!" Jamie said, sitting up lazily. "Tooth told me you were alone for three hundred years without your memories. Is that true?"

Jack looked over at Jamie sheepishly. "Yeah... How'd that question come up?"

"Well, you'd be able to relate to Stitch really well." Jamie took another piece of the remaining popcorn. "You both didn't have your memories."

"Well, that used to be true, but I have my memories now." Jack stood up and stretched.

"What were your memories?" Jamie asked.

"Just boring stuff. You know, times with my sister-"

"You had a sister?!" Jamie cut in jumping on the bed.

"Yeah. She looked a bit like you. **(canon time!)** Her name was Emma. You know that statue in the park that you almost crashed into? That's her, my mom, and my dad."

"Cool! My mom said they put that statue up because of a hero. Wait..." Jamie's face dawned with realization. "You're the hero! That's awesome! You saved your sister!"

"Well, lookie here. Someone that knows his town history." Jack smirked.

"I have to know it because my dad's the mayor. He's the fifth mayor in our family that lived here. So, I have to know."

Jack's smirk widened. "Do you know who the first one was?"

"No..." Jamie frowned.

"It was my grandfather. He was the founder. My dad married his daughter, and became the second mayor of Burgess in your family." Jack smiled so widely inside.

Jamie's face lit up. "That means we're related! Is that how you knew my name?!"

"Sure is kiddo."


End file.
